


sacred new beginnings (that became my religion)

by trixicbean



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, enough pining to create a forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: day nine of twelve days of supercorp christmas one-shots from the prompts by supercorp big bang on tumblrugly sweater/dressing up feat. kara and lena pining and gay panicking
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056071
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	sacred new beginnings (that became my religion)

**Author's Note:**

> current mood: crying at champagne problems after listening to all too well  
> bro i'm broken
> 
> anygays, here have this fluff

“What are you doing next Saturday?” Kara asked as she took a seat opposite Lena at the table, passing her her coffee, “Don’t say work,” she warned. 

Lena took a sip of her coffee, raising an eyebrow, “Nothing then I guess,”. 

“Good,” Kara smiled brightly. In all honesty, she would’ve said anything to see Kara smile, it didn’t take much. “You know, I’m hosting the Christmas party and I need your help to bake cookies before. According to Alex, I need adult supervision to make them and she doesn’t want to be in a kitchen with me again,”. 

“I’ll be there,” Lena smiled, “What time?”. 

“Any time around three,” Kara grinned, “Remember your Christmas jumper,” she winked. Lena swallowed and took another sip of coffee. How was this woman legal? Lena needed to buy a Christmas jumper too. 

Christmas jumpers were ugly and they didn’t suit Lena. That was a fact. She’d searched through so many for so long and none of them worked so she made an executive decision to protest against Christmas jumpers with what might just be the gayest outfit in her closet. The complete opposite of a Christmas jumper also known as a Hawaiian shirt. 

She tied the white, green and pink shirt at the waist and wore it with some high-waisted jeans which she cuffed over a pair of heeled ankle boots. A belt around her waist with some dangling earrings and a necklace to accessorise. Quite a few buttons undone on the Hawaiian shirt. It was long-sleeved so she cuffed those a little too before she grabbed a leather jacket to keep her warm. It was probably the most casual she’d dressed in years. 

She arrived at Kara’s at around two forty-five and Kara opened the door for her with a smile which slowly turned into a shocked face. Lena didn’t really notice or care though. Kara was standing there in a sports bra and sweatpants. Lena’s brain short-circuited. That woman’s existence was really breaking the law. It shouldn’t be allowed. It was a crime. Who had that many muscles? No one had abs that defined. Out of nowhere, Lena realised she had been staring directly at Kara’s stomach for God knows how long. Lena’s eyes didn’t move their focus though, no matter how her brain tried to get them to move. Eventually, she jerked her head back up and thanked God and all her subjects that Kara hadn’t noticed. Lena wasn’t allowed to crush on Kara like this. They were friends. Best friends. 

“You look amazing,” Kara smiled as Lena met her eyes. She didn’t notice how Kara had been checking her out for as long as Lena had been checking out Kara. 

“So do you,” Lena laughed as Kara stepped aside to let her in. 

“I’ve never seen you look this casual,” Kara smiled as Lena pulled her leather jacket off. 

“I can do casual,” she shrugged as she watched Kara jog back to where a yoga mat was laid out on the floor. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Kara smiled as it was sped away and she returned with a plain t-shirt and jeans on, “I was just working out and lost track of time,”. 

“Does that even do anything for you, Supergirl?” Lena teased. 

“If I do enough planks and push-ups then kind of. It’s good for endurance anyway,” Kara shrugged as she went over to join Lena in the kitchen. 

“I hope you have a Christmas jumper somewhere by the way,” Kara asked, looking around and Lena pressed her lips together innocently, avoiding Kara’s eyes. 

“Lena,” Kara pouted, dragging out the ‘a’. That pout was not allowed. Not allowed. It was too cute. Kara wasn’t allowed to be that cute and Lena wasn’t allowed to think she was that cute. 

Lena coughed, “Don’t we have cookies to make,” she turned to the fridge to look for ingredients. Kara fell silent, considering her options. 

“We will discuss this later, Luthor,” she warned. 

Later turned out to be after they’d eaten lots of cookies and made many more and they were sitting on the couch, just chatting. Well, it was mainly Kara rambling while Lena tried not to focus on the fact Kara’s hand was entangled in hers. 

“Lena?” Kara asked it sounded like it wasn’t the first time as Lena looked up at her best friend. 

“Yeah,” she smiled.

“Christmas jumper? I have a lot of spares,” Kara jumped up from the couch with a huge grin, her hand slipping away from Lena’s. 

“I don’t need one,” Lena smiled fondly at her best friend. 

“Yes, you do. They are mandatory,” Kara pouted, producing her best puppy dog eyes. 

Lena shut her eyes for a second to try and think clearly. She only opened them again to turn Kara down. “Fine,” her mouth spoke of its own accord as soon as she looked back at the Kryptonian. 

“Yes!” Kara laughed victoriously, her fist pumping the air as she jumped up with happiness, her eyes lighting up with her smile to make those aqua orbs sparkle even more. Lena couldn’t help but smile at her best friend. “Come on,” Kara beckoned Lena into her bedroom. It wasn’t the first time Lena had been in there but it always shocked her how blasé Kara was with her space. Lena followed her almost mechanically. 

“What colour?” Kara asked, opening a drawer as Lena stood a little awkwardly just inside, she didn’t know where to go. 

“You can’t have that many,” she laughed in disbelief. 

“It’s an essential part of any closet,” Kara shrugged, “What colour?”. 

“I don’t mind,” Lena smiled. 

“Okay,” Kara laughed lightly as she pulled out a jumper and turned to face Lena, holding it up. It genuinely hurt Lena’s eyes. She was pretty sure she could feel the headache starting. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered. 

  
“Wait,” Kara laughed, reaching inside the jumper and fiddling with something. The jumper lit up. Lena had to look away for a second. That hurt. 

“Wow,” she whispered before swallowing and thinking, “I’m going to have to say a hard no,” she smiled, pressing her lips together. 

“It’s an easy no,” Kara laughed, “Alex got it for me as a joke,” she smiled, turning the lights off and putting it away. She picked out another and held it up, “What about this one? It’s very you,” she smiled. It was a plain black with two words written across it in white: Christmas Jumper. It also wasn’t as wooly as most jumpers and instead was cotton, Lena hated the wool jumpers. She smiled and bit her lip. 

“It is,” she agreed. 

“Okay, put it on,” Kara smiled excitedly, throwing the jumper to Lena. She caught it a little awkwardly as Kara turned around, hands going up over her eyes. Lena looked around before going to the bed and dropping the jumper there before she took off her shirt and pulled the jumper on over her head. She turned to Kara’s mirror and pulled the necklace out of where it had been hidden by the jumper. Lena tried not to focus on how much it smelt like Kara. 

“Are you changed?” came Kara’s muffled question. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled, almost automatically taking a seat on the bed as she folded up her shirt and put it to one side. 

Kara spun around with a huge smile. “You look so beautiful,” she laughed. 

“Kara,” Lena complained, dragging out the word, falling back on the bed and covering her face. She couldn’t deal with Kara complimenting her, not right now, not when she looked that good. Lena could feel the heat spreading across her cheeks. 

“But you do,” Lena felt the bed sink next to her as Kara sat down on it. She could feel Kara’s face near hers, her breath ghosting over her face. Lena sucked in a breath. 

She shook her head violently, instead of trusting herself to speak, she tried to roll away from Kara but an arm around her waist stopped her. 

Oh my god. She was going to die. 

“You don’t get to leave until you admit you look beautiful,”. Lena could hear Kara’s smug smile. 

“I’m not going to,” Lena mumbled, trying to roll away but a knee was stopping her. Kara had straddled her. Kara had straddled her. Kara had straddled her. Christ, she was gay. This is how she dies. Lena collapsed into the bed. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she removed the shirt from her face because some part of her decided it wasn’t a stupid decision. 

She looked up at Kara, their faces so close together. Kara’s eyes staring right into Lena’s. She was going to die. This was it. “Admit your beautiful,” Kara whispered, her breath ghosting over Lena’s face. 

“I only ever say the truth,” Lena smiled back smugly. 

“Then it should be easy to say,” Kara smiled back even more smugly. Lena swore Kara had leant closer. 

“It’s not true though,” Lena laughed.

“It very much is,” Kara definitely leant closer that time and she looked down at Lena’s lips for just a second and her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Everything moved in slow-motion from there as Lena made what was either going to be the worst or best decision of her life as her lips met Kara’s. 

Kara kissed her back. Kara was kissing her back and pushing Lena down onto the bed. She was dying. Kara’s lips were so soft and so perfect and she was such a good kisser. Lena reached her hands up and threaded them in Kara’s hair they should’ve done this a lot sooner. 

In the background, a door slammed. “Kara! Where are you?” came the familiar yell of Alex. Kara gasped as she pulled away from Lena. 

“One second, Alex!” she called before looking back to Lena. Lena looked up at her as Kara moved so she wasn’t straddling her anymore.

“We should talk about this later,” Lena supplied, sitting up and wiping some lipstick off Kara’s lips. 

“Yeah,” Kara smiled, breathing a small sigh of relief. 

“I’ll sneak to the bathroom,” Lena smiled, “You go distract Alex,”. 

“Okay,” Kara breathed, a blush covering her face. 

They went out on a date a day later. It was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wore a hawaiian shirt to my xmas jumper day at school
> 
> catch me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/trixicbean/?hl=en) and [tumblr](https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/) if you want more of my annoying ass


End file.
